END: El Dragón Maldito
by DarkAyasha
Summary: [One-shot]Continuación del One-shot E.N.D: El destructor de magia, la historia continua y finalmente los demonios son derrotados.


Después de tantos mensajes por la continuacion de E.N.D:el destructor de magia, aquí esta xD  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Hiro Mashima

Advertencia: contiene muertes de personajes.

 **E.N.D**

 **El dragón maldito**

Natsu se había convertido en E.N.D, destruyo cientos de ciudades y aldeas, entre ellos mató al mago oscuro Zeref e incluso al maestro Makarov, secuestro a la maga celestial Lucy Heartfilia, pero Fairy Tail no se quedaría tranquilo e iniciaron una batalla en la base de los demonios de Zeref de la cual resulto con la muerte de Lucy, E.N.D…no, Natsu con enojo los ibas a destruir a todos, pero gracias a la maga se calmo y sólo los mando de vuelta al barco creando una barrera que abarcaba todo el continente en el cual estaba la base, algunos meses después los ojos de la rubia se volvían abrir como un demonio sin memorias de antes.

—Llegó la hora de volver—dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa y ojos distorsionados por la oscuridad.

—Maestro denos las órdenes y nosotros obedeceremos—habló Mard Geer arrodillando junto a otros 10 demonios tras él, los generales de los distintos escuadrones que se habían formado en los últimos meses.

—Cuando desaparezca la barrera quiero que el escuadrón 2, 3, 4,5 y 6 ataquen distantes ciudades de Ishgar junto a los gremios más fuertes, pero no toquen Magnolia porque yo mismo me encargare de Fairy Tail—ordenó con seriedad, todos los demonios sintieron la sed de sangre viniendo de su poderoso maestro—Quiero que el escuadrón 7, 8,9 y 10 quiero que se queden aquí protegiendo el continente, lo más seguro es que vengan directamente hacia aquí y el escuadrón 1 ira conmigo. La operación comenzará mañana, yo avisare—finalizo y rápidamente cada general se retiro.

— ¿Fairy Tail? —murmuró por lo bajo Lucy, ese nombre resonaba en su mente y decidió desviar la mirada hacia el estuche de cuero que el maestro le había pasado, unas brillantes llaves doradas y plateadas se encontraban en su interior, una punzada en su cabeza apareció y decidió aguantar el dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el peli rosa preocupado y la rubia se percató que ya se encontraban solos.

—Sí, disculpe maestro…—respondió Lucy con nerviosismo.

—Dime Natsu, sólo tú puedes decirme así…Lucy—dijo éste acercando su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Por qué?…Natsu —él era su maestro ¿por qué debía llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Por qué era tan especial?

—Porque te amo—comentó el haciendo que sus frentes chocaran con una cálida sonrisa que derritió a la joven.

—N-nat-natsu…—murmuró sonrojada, pero su interior ardía, sí, era amor—Y yo a ti—él dio una pequeña risa y beso a su princesa.

Ambos se retiraron al dormitorio donde la chica emocionada por tantos libros los comenzó a leer provocando cierta nostalgia en el ex miembro de Fairy Tail, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado, pero aquel poder oscuro en su interior lo carcomía lentamente, ahora era un dragón maldito, un dragón que mato a su propio hermano y ahora sólo cumpliría su único objetivo que era acabar con Fairy Heart, el corazón eterno de magia y daría un pequeño castigo al mundo que no aceptó la maldición de su hermano, finalmente había comprendido por todo el sufrimiento por el cual tuvo que pasar.

—Ma…digo Natsu—un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia se hizo notorio y éste divertido se acerco— ¿qué es éste libro? —la chica había hecho salir un compartimiento secreto del escritorio, se trataba del libro de su hermano, ya lo había leído y salía como sacar las maldiciones del cuerpo, pero la del demonio E.N.D no se podía arrebatar, era la máxima maldición y su poder era mayor a cualquiera.

—Léelo si quieres, era de Zeref—respondió con sinceridad—Pero antes…—acaricio el cabello rubio, liso y más largo que antes por el tiempo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida y sintió los cálidos labios de su maestro sobre ella, lo sintió de inmediato, él quería más.

—Lucy…—gimió deseoso Natsu, acorralo a la rubia contra el escritorio con besos y un fuerte abrazo, para luego llevarla a la cama donde la desterró de sus prendas, acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo y finalmente la volvía hacer suya, necesitaba el calor, olor, gemidos y caricias de su amada Lucy, ya que pronto quizás no volvería con vida, la maldición lo dominaba, lo obligaba a matar y destruir todo lo relacionado con magia, pero su amor por la maga celestial era mucho más grande, sólo con ella podía ser el Natsu de siempre y no el demonio E.N.D, aunque al inicio se dejó dominar por el deseo de tenerla sólo para él, se odiaba por eso, pero después de todo ella aún seguía amándolo, entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la beso, quería que siguiera con vida y disfrutara la magia, tras llegar al clímax se quedaron durmiendo abrazados y cubiertos por una ligera sábana.

Al otro lado del continente prohibido en el gremio de Fairy Tail el nuevo maestro Laxus Dreyar se encontraba con todos los miembros reunidos, para recabar información acerca de la barrera de cubría el continente y que hacer sobre la maldición que ocupaba el demonio E.N.D.

—Hemos logrados varios avances en la barrera, pronto la podremos desactivar por completo, gracias a la ayuda de otros gremios logramos descifrar el idioma y ahora solo tenemos que neutralizarlo—informó Levy con lentes puestos, para leer a mayor velocidad.

—Gracias Levy, el problema es Natsu…—habló Laxus e inmediatamente el gremio quedó en absoluto silencio y tensión máxima.

—Yo me haré cargo de él—exclamó Gray apretando fuertemente los puños.

— ¿Crees que podrás ganarle a la maldición que destruye magias? —preguntó con ironía el rubio, ya que obviamente no lo dejaría ir.

—No lo sé, quizás no pueda y no es necesario derrotarlo—el mago de hielo había bajado la mirada, pero con orgullo la volvía a levantar—Le prometí al viejo que traería devuelta a ese idiota y lo haré, buscaré una manera de sellar a E.N.D—sus ojos se habían llenado de decisión y el actual maestro ya no se podía negar.

—Y Juvia lo acompañara—agregó la chica peli azul con emoción.

—De acuerdo, pero procuren tener cuidado y no arriesgar sus vidas—ordenó Laxus.

Desde la muerte del antiguo maestro Makarov, todo se había vuelto duro y sombrío, los que habían ido a batallar en el otro continente cargaban con la muerte de Lucy en sus mentes, pero Laxus como nuevo maestro lo estaba haciendo con gran sabiduría y decisión, obviamente necesitaban vencer a E.N.D si ya no querían seguir viviendo en un mundo con miedo y crearon grupos de información con la ayuda de todos los otros gremios, para así dar paso al plan para derrotar a los demonios, el mayor problema siempre ha sido el estado actual de Natsu como demonio y nadie podía hacerle frente a tal poder.

El día donde demonios y magos se enfrentarían de nuevo había llegado.

Unos ojos chocolate se abrían pesadamente y se encontró directamente con unos cálidos ojos oscuros que la observaban con felicidad, Natsu la abrazo y beso su frente.

—Natsu…—habló la rubia sonrojada.

—No sé hasta cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ya que hoy planeo acabar con todo, pero deje algunos escuadrones patrullando y las sirvientas también te protegerán ante cualquier suceso. Si los magos llegan a entrar al castillo hay pasajes secretos por el cual moverse, tras la biblioteca hay uno, sólo tienes que presionar el libro azul de la tercera fila—informó el peli rosa, para luego besar los suaves labios de la chica y retirarse a provocar el caos, ya había avisado a los sirvientes que si algo le pasaba a su princesa todos pagarían con su vida.

Natsu, no, el maestro End se dirigió al salón principal repasando el plan y preparándose para la teletransportación, ahora daba comienzo el plan, retiro la barrera, transporto a los primeros escuadrones que aparecieron frente los gremios mas fuertes a destruir las ciudades y matar a las personas que vivían por ahí, para él dirigirse personalmente con el escuadrón más fuerte de demonios hacia Magnolia.

En el gremio de las hadas, todo se había salido de control, la barrera del continente prohibido se había desactivado y varias lacrimas comunicadoras se habían encendido donde escuadrones de demonios llegaron a atacar a las distintas ciudades.

—Esto es una locura—murmuraba Levy anotando los demonios y sus tipos de maldiciones que habían aparecido en cada ciudad.

—Maldito salamander…—refunfuño Gajeel observando a la pequeña maga escribir rápidamente.

—Deberíamos ir a ayudar—exclamó Romeo golpeando un puño contra el otro.

—No, lo más probable es que también nos ataquen a nosotros—comentó Laxus—Necesitamos estar preparados y que la gente vaya a un lugar seguro, necesito que los que vayan a combatir se queden aquí. Lo más probable es que venga Natsu en persona…—el ambiente se tenso ante aquellas simples palabras del nuevo maestro.

—Chicos, mantengan la calma—exclamó Erza, pero también se estaba intranquila, después de todo era un ex amigo y compañero de quien se trataba, apretó fuertemente los puños.

—Erza, sólo queda confiar en Gray—habló Jellal agarrando los hombros de Titania, ya que había llegado para dar la información sobre la caída de la barrera.

—Gray…—murmuró Juvia observando al chico apoyado en la puerta del gremio esperando el momento cuando aparezca Natsu en la ciudad completamente desolada. De pronto una gran explosión frente al gremio llamó su atención, entre el humo y la tierra aparecieron varias sombras que rápidamente ingresaron al gremio, así se inicio la batalla en Magnolia.

Erza y Jellal peleaban contra una nueva Kyoka con mucho más fuerza que la anterior, Mirajanne y Laxus peleaban contra Mard Geer con más maldiciones en su arsenal, Levy y Gajeel se encargaban de Tempesta, los otros demonios eran retenidos por diversos miembros como la tribu del rayo, Elfman, Wendy y los exceeds, el mago de hielo junto a la maga de agua sólo esperaba que la ultima sombra inmóvil fuera quien esperaba.

—Se prepararon bien—exclamó la sombra que lentamente fue saliendo de entre las sombras, un cabello rosa predominaba junto a su sonrisa distorsionada y los claros cuernos que lo identificaban con su poder de demonio activo.

—Natsu…—murmuró Gray juntando sus brazos para hacer su preciada magia de hielo con las marcas negras en su cuerpo, para derrotar demonios que había heredado de su padre.

—Pero no lo suficiente—susurró Natsu seriamente quien estaba al lado de sus ex compañeros, el mago de hielo impotente no alcanzó hacer nada y sólo vio su brazo derecho volar, seguido de un agudo dolor y charcos de sangre.

—Maldito, no te dejaré—exclamó Gray corriendo hacia el demonio, pero éste lo agarró del cuello y lo miro con desprecio.

—Sus vidas son completamente irrelevantes para mi ¿acaso creen que vine para acabar con Fairy Tail? —una risa desquiciada lleno el lugar de batalla—Mi premio es otra cosa y ustedes son simples humanos, débiles y no me causa emoción alguna pelear contra ustedes—comenzó a apretar fuertemente el cuello de su víctima hasta que un ataque de agua llegó a su brazo, pero no lo hizo soltarlo.

— ¡Suelta a Gray! —gritó Juvia temblando de miedo por la gran cantidad de poder que emitía el demonio era estúpidamente alta.

—Bien, bien—una sonrisa malévola se formo en los labios del peli rosa y soltó finalmente a Gray que apenas podía moverse.

—Juvia huye—exclamó el mago de hielo bañado en un charco de su propia sangre.

—Pero Gray…—habló Juvia cuando unos ojos llenos de sed de sangre se interpusieron.

—Es hora de una pequeña lección—habló Natsu entre risas sicópatas, rápidamente su brazo lo estiro hacia atrás y con la palma abierta agarró la cabeza de la maga de agua, para azotarla con gran fuerza contra la pared del gremio.

— ¡Juvia! —gritaba con desesperación Gray arrastrándose como podía, él era el único que podía ayudarla, pues todos los demás estaban batallando por su lado contra los demonios.

—Que divertido—comentó Natsu azotando la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo varias veces, la sangre se hacía visible hasta que finalmente se aburrió y lanzo el cuerpo cerca de Gray.

—Juvia, resiste, por favor—con su única mano acariciaba el rostro deformado de la chica mientras Natsu tranquilamente en el ambiente de batalla se dirigía al sótano del gremio, Wendy al ver la situación rápidamente se dirigió hacia la pareja completamente destrozada.

La batalla seguía burdamente y al otro lado del mundo una rubia se había vestido con un largo traje blanco que había dejado su amado ma…digo Natsu, decidió seguir leyendo los libros, pero tenía la sensación de ya haberlos leídos, la punzada en su cabeza volvió con fuerza y vagas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, entre ellos destaco una marca rosada en su mano.

—Debe ser mi imaginación—miro su mano y estaba la marca negra de Tártaros—Mejor me iré a pasear—salió de la habitación y se retiro hacia el hermoso jardín lleno de flores que Natsu había mandado hacer, se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a ver el cielo—me pregunto ¿por qué las traje? —desvió su mirada hacia las extrañas llaves y su mente hizo conexión, los recuerdos de su primera vida volvieron como un remolino, además de rápidamente saber lo que planeaba hacer Natsu, si, su preciado Natsu acabaría con E.N.D de la peor manera posible, sacrificando su vida.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación, el libro que había dejado Zeref con la manera de retirar las maldiciones no aplicaba en E.N.D, pero no perdería la esperanza, aunque no sabía cómo podría llegar al otro lado del mar en sólo segundos. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en la maldición que poseía, se vio envuelta en plumas blancas, finas y radiantes, al abrir sus ojos unas hermosas alas habían salido del final de su espalda y en su mente ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

—A Fairy Tail—habló la rubia con una concentración total, un gran círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies y apareció en medio de toda la batalla, quedó incrédula ante tal brutalidad contra sus compañeros, todos estaban muy heridos y lastimados.

—Señorita, no debería estar aquí—exclamó Mard Geer tomando a Erza de los brazos que lanzó contra Jellal hacia unas ruinas.

—Mard Geer…—murmuró con la mirada baja oculta por su flequillo rubio y sus alas se volvieron a ocultar.

—Señorita por favor vuelva al castillo—habló Mard Geer acercándose cuando ella se limita a alzar su mano derecha hacia él y un rayo de luz inundo el lugar, todos los demonios se habían convertido en sus respectivos libros y la chica corrió hacia el sótano cuando una voz la detiene.

—Lucy…Lucy ¿eres tú? —por su voz la había reconocido de inmediato, se trataba de su mejor amiga Levy, que toda herida se paro y la llamo.

—Amigos…lo siento mucho, de verdad y adiós—exclamó Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos y corriendo hacia el sótano donde Natsu estaba al lado de Fairy Heart arrodillado sujetando su cabeza.

—Yo no quería, pero fue divertido—una pequeña risa se le escapo seguido de un gemido de dolor, su mente se estaba quebrando.

—Natsu—lo llamó la rubia y rápidamente se acercó a él para ver su rostro.

—Lucy…—murmuró con una voz sin vida, la mitad de su rostro estaba extasiado y riendo mientras la otra estaba preocupada— ¿qué haces aquí? —cuando fijó la mirada en los resplandecientes ojos chocolates lo comprendió.

—He venido ayudarte, no te dejaré morir solo—dijo la chica abrazando al peli rosa que correspondió el abraza.

— ¿Ya recordaste cierto? —preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, al menos déjame intentar ayudarte sino…—habló Lucy entrelazando sus manos con las de él—Nos iremos juntos—el dragón maldito a los ojos llenos de esperanzas de su princesa no se le pudo negar y dejo que lo intentara.

—Inténtalo…antes de que él vuelva—habló Natsu más calmado, pues en su interior lidiaba un batalla de personalidad contra el demonio.

—Sí—la chica sacó la capa que cubría al peli rosa encontrándose con marcas que ya habían envuelto la mitad del cuerpo de éste, le sujeto el brazo y dejo salir su propia maldición, la maldición suprema que sellaba a las demás, era su propio poder. La luz cegó el lugar y cuando volvieron a ver las marcas persistían en el cuerpo del chico, ya no quedaba otra alternativa, debía volver al plan original.

—Lucy, te amo, gracias por permanecer a mi lado—Natsu se puso de pie seguido de la chica, ambos se miraron embelesados.

—Yo también te amo Natsu—respondió Lucy, lo abrazó por el cuello y se besaron tiernamente, después sin quitarse la mirada de encima posaron sus manos en Fairy Heart.

Desde todo el mundo se apreciaba un gran tubo de luz gigantesco que salía desde Fairy Tail, de él se desprendieron algunos lazos que llegaron a los demonios, los convertían en libros y los devolvía al gran tubo de luz, este día seria recordado como el día en el cual los demonios de Zeref desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

—Natsu…Lucy—lloraba el pequeño gato azul.

—No llores Happy—hablaron unas voces conocidas para él y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Lucy y Natsu, pero que claramente eran como fantasmas.

—Recuerda que debes ser fuerte—dijo Natsu con su cálida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Lucy—exclamó Levy corriendo hacia ella junto a Gajeel.

—Levy, lo siento quisiera pedirte que les encuentres un buen hogar—habló Lucy pasándole las llaves celestiales a su amiga.

—Sí—respondió con lágrimas mientras Natsu se había ido al lado de Gray.

—Ey deja esa cara—habló Natsu divertido hasta que se fijo en el muñón de su amigo—Gray, lo siento.

—Maldito te tardaste en volver—respondió Gray y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento y sólo procura en proteger lo que amas—agregó el peli rosa para volver al lado de su rubia mientras el mago de hielo desvió la mirada hacia Juvia que seguía inconsciente a su lado con Wendy curando sus heridas que sólo miraba la escena.

—Chicos ustedes…—habló Erza, ambos jóvenes se encontraban rodeados por sus compañeros de gremio.

—Nosotros nos iremos con el viejo primero, los esperare con ansias, pero traten de demorarse en llegar o no se los perdonare—exclamó Natsu con emoción.

—Adiós chicos—dijo Lucy y ambos se tomaron de la mano, para luego desaparecer en el gran tubo de luz que hizo desaparecer Fairy Heart y a los demonios, no comprendía como lo habían logrado, pero entre las distintas magias y maldiciones había logrado acabar con E.N.D, la máxima amenaza a cambio de las vidas de sus amigos.

Así terminaba la historia de E.N.D, el demonio que trató de exterminar a la humanidad, pero su propia humanidad le jugó en contra. Ahora Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia eran recordados en todo el mundo como aquellos lograron derrotar al gran demonio aún a cambio de sus vidas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
